


Timeless hug

by Kimera20



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimera20/pseuds/Kimera20
Summary: Sometimes is good to have a clinging half ghost as a friend, Clockwork sure knows it.





	Timeless hug

Clockwork had been working with his time mirrors, looking for temporal anomalies in three different timelines at once it was a very taxing job, he had to pay attention to many details, even the most insignificant ones could cause disasters. He had been working nonstop for three days straight, he knew he could work for more time but he was getting exhausted.

When he finished he let his vision in the time streams rest for a little, he was tired after all, though he would wish he hadn't done that because not more that fifteen seconds later two observant came through the door of his lair.

"Clockwork!" The Observants exclaimed, making said ghost sigh in exasperation.

"Yes I have finished my job as you can observe" Clockwork said not giving them any chance to demand something from him.

"Good, that means that you'll give us the paperwork then" An Observant said.

"I can't do the paperwork in fifteen seconds, you will have it when I finish, not before" Clockwork said irritated.

"And when that would be Clockwork" The other Observant asked.

"It will be whenever I finish, don't try to come and tell me to hurry if you don't want to be blasted out of my realm. Now do yourselves a favor and observe the door" Clockwork said angrily, his patience was very thin after so much work without rest.

After the observants left, Clockwork sighed and went to the living room of his realm, there he had a couch, a library and a door that connected to the kitchen for when he feels like having something sweet. Clockwork went to his couch and rested for some minutes before going back to work. Ten minutes after his rest he heard the door of his realm open and close, thinking it was the observants again, he got up and went to the workplace of his realm, with all the intention of blasting them out of his home. When he arrived, Clockwork was happily surprised to find Danny looking for him, it has been awhile since the last time he saw his young friend, his visits always binged joy to the monotone of his work.

"Hello Daniel" Clockwork greeted the child.

"Clockwork!" Danny happily exclaimed and gave a hug. Danny was a hugger like his father and always greeted his friends with a hug. Clockwork was very confused the first time Danny did it, he was surprised that Danny considered him a friend, having not many himself, but what confused him more was the fact of how he felt when hugged, it was very pleasant and he felt a little disappointed when it ended so soon.

"Is nice to see you too" Clockwork said hugging back.

"Hey CW are you ok? You seem kind of tense" Danny asked sounding worried.

"I'm fine, just a lot of work and the Observants being annoying, that's all" Clockwork replied.

"You sure?" Danny asked.

"Yes Daniel, why do you ask?" Clockwork said.

"The bags under your eyes are bigger than mine, you should sleep some" Danny said.

"I will when I finish the paperwork I had to do" Clockwork said giving an irritated sigh.

"Can I stay for awhile?" Danny asked shyly, he had a bad day at school, his friends were busy with family business and he didn't feel like hearing how much his parents hated ghosts, for the tenth time that day alone.

"Of course Daniel, you are always welcome here" Clockwork said sensing his friend need.

"Thanks Clockwork" Danny said smiling.

"You are welcome, now I’ll be in my study working if you need me. I know you will be reading the book you read last in the library and no, there are no cookies today" Clockwork said.

"Damn, I really wanted some" Danny said pouting.

"Don't worry, there are going to be next time" Clockwork said smirking.

"Know it all" Danny teased with a smile, making the ghost chuckle.

They both went to their own devices in the Clocktower, Danny went to the library to read a book about the history of the ghost zone, he was very engrossed by it and every time he came and found Clockwork busy he spend hours reading it, even if it was the biggest book he had ever seen. Clockwork sighed at seeing the big pile of papers in his desk, he hated paperwork, it was the worst invention of all times in his humble opinion, but he had to do it, his coworkers could be the most annoying ghost of all the Ghost Zone if they didn't have it, even more that the Box Ghost, and that's saying much.

It took four hours and forty two minutes for Clockwork to finish the paperwork without resting, he was cranky and stressed, but relived at having no more work to do. not thirty seconds after he finished Clockwork heard the door of his realm being opened  and made a very loudly sound at crashing with the wall, sighing he gathered the papers and went to the work room, mildly surprised that it took the double of time to enter his place like they owned it, suppressing the urge to blast them in the eye he went to receive his unwelcome guests.

"Clockwork!" The two Observants yelled when they didn't saw him at entering.

"Hello to you too" Clockwork said sarcastically, though the observants didn't notice, the Time Master sometimes wondered if they even knew what sarcasm is.

"There you are, have you-?" The Observant question was interrupted by Clockwork.

"Yes I have, here" Clockwork said while giving them the paperwork, he was still annoyed by them and wanted that this reunion went as fast as possible.

"Very well, we’ll take  our leave" One Observant said.

"Wait what is he doing here?" The other Observant asked angrily pointing at Danny who had just poked through the door of the workroom.

Danny was being very interested in the reading when he heard a loud sound coming from the entrance and after he heard some shouts coming from the workroom he was too curious to not go and see what was happening, though now he wished he didn't. The Observants were not fond of him and Danny really didn't want to be near them, they still didn't like that he was alive and were very vocal about it.

"He is my ward, he can be here whenever he wants" Clockwork said getting angry and defensive.

"And you allow this _halfa_ to roam your realm without supervision?" The angry Observant asked, their disgust for Danny clearly evident at the tone in the word halfa.

"I’m going to say it just one time so hear carefully, Daniel is my ward, he is allowed to be in my realm and if you even try to take my ward from me I’ll make sure to erase you from this and all timelines" Clockwork said threatening, it was one thing for them to annoy him but it was another to threaten what is his, especially his friends.

Sensing the dangerous aura that the Time Master was releasing, the Observants decided to leave him alone as fast as possible. They knew they wouldn't be welcome in his realm for at least a month, they would have to wait until then to go back and not be attacked.

After the rushed departure of the Observants Danny went closer to Clockwork, he could sense the angry aura that he was emanating, he wasn't going to ask if he was alright, he could feel that he wasn't, besides the fact that he hasn't moved from the spot and has been glaring at the door from some minutes. Danny wanted to help Clockwork but he didn't know what to said to make him feel better, so he did what he always do when his friends are troubled, hug them until they are totally relaxed, Sam and Tucker call it his "hug attack" because nothing can make Danny release them until he sense they are in a better mood.

Clockwork was surprised when Danny suddenly hugged him, putting his  head under his chin, his arms at his sides, leaving Clockwork's arms free, he make his legs a tail and wrapped it in Clockwork's middle. The Time Master hugged him back out of reflex, thought he wondered the reason behind this affection, they had already hugged in their greeting after all.

"Not that I don't appreciate it but, why are you hugging me like a koala?" Clockwork asked curious.

"Because you are too tense and moody, and I’m not going to let you go until you are relaxed" Danny said.

"You know you don't have to do this, I’ll be fine" Clockwork said, touched by Danny's gesture but he didn't want him to feel obligated to do it.

"Too late, you are my hug prisoner now" Danny said.

Clockwork chuckled seeing that no matter what he say, Daniel wouldn't release him. Deciding to do what Danny suggested, he went to the living room towards the big couch, he rested in his back so he and Danny would be comfortable to watch the mirror he used as a TV, one of the perks of being the Time Master was having unlimited entertainment. Putting the mirror-TV in a humor series, Clockwork felt himself getting more and more relaxed, Daniel's breath was strangely shooting and the company was greatly appreciated, he knew that not been for the halfa, he would had been angry and stressed for days.

After some hours of watching the show (3 hours, 27 minutes with 31 seconds) Danny fell asleep in the Time Master's chest, Clockwork only noticed because the hold of Danny's arms loosen up a bit, but not complete it, Clockwork smiled at Danny's sleeping form and being careful to not awake him, he made himself comfortable and decided to take a nap, Daniel wouldn't be happy if he escaped the hug after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a headcanon made by grandfather-time on tumblr


End file.
